


Ember City

by GodSendConspirator



Series: Once More 'Round The Sun [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Foreplay, Multiple other characters that don't speak in this chapter.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodSendConspirator/pseuds/GodSendConspirator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuvira and Korra have been seeing each other for a week now, with nobody the wiser. Will they be able to keep up their ruse? Or will someone discover their private affairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ember City

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read chapter two of my Kovira fanfiction. Please, enjoy.

Kuvira's arm slid across the white bed sheet, searching for the familiar warmth of Korra. When she didn't find it her eyes snapped open. Fearing the worst she jolted up and prepared to use her bending. However, Korra was standing in the moonlight shining in through her window. 

It had been a week since their tryst and, after Korra returned from hunting Aiwei four days ago, they had spent every night together since. When Korra saw Kuvira in the hall her cheeks would red and she would act like she hadn't noticed Kuvira. Kuvira had asked Korra to ignore her in the halls anyways. She didn't want what they were doing to be common knowledge.

Korra turned around to look at Kuvira. She was wearing a complimentary green silk night robe. Her blue eyes met Kuvira's green ones and turned at the edges. Returning to the bed, she let the silk gown slip from her shoulders and fall on the floor. Crawling under the covers she cradled Kuvira. Kuvira loved to be dominant, but she couldn't sleep well unless she felt safe and, though she was slightly ashamed to admit it, Korra made her feel safe.

Kuvira didn't like to make relationships with other people. She enjoyed the occasional one night stand, sending the scurrying females she picked up at bars out of her door before dawn, but connections were nigh impossible for her to make. She didn't even fully trust her adopted family, though she could honestly say that she cared for them.

Korra was different though. Korra had listened to her on that mountain, and Kuvira had felt ashamed after they had sex. She thought that she was over crying after sex, but apparently not. She cried every night. Korra hadn't asked yet, but Kuvira could feel the issue bugging her. If Kuvira wanted this, whatever it was, to last, she would need to tell Korra eventually.

Korra's fingers trailed across her scars. They were very sensitive and she quivered at the touch. She knew Korra would ask about those too, eventually. Kuvira drove those thoughts to the back of her mind, however. There were bigger issues afoot, such as the Red Lotus that was after Korra, and the Earth Queen's forces that had tried to capture Korra.

Kuvira wished she had gone on that mission with Korra and her friends. She knew that her feelings for Korra were much more serious than she had first thought. Kuvira knew that Korra shared her aversion to coddling and had planned to visit the avatar in her room that night to offer her a drink. She had bought food and whiskey in the adjacent dome earlier that day, playing scenarios in her head over and over again.

When Aiwei set off his explosion, however, Kuvira had almost panicked when she found out that Korra had been in the building. Her military training had been the only thing that kept her composed, however. When she found out that Su had sent Korra after Aiwei she had been furious at her surrogate mother, but had hidden it well. She had insisted that Su set a group of soldiers after Korra, with Kuvira in charge. Lin had backed her up, but to no avail.

Kuvira sighed as Korra's head shifted on the pillow and bumped softly against the top of her own. She closed her eyes. Whatever Korra meant to her, she knew she had to keep her safe. 

~~~

Kuvira rubbed her temples at the stack of paperwork in front of her. The search for Zaheer had panicked many of the citizens and, as chief of the guards, it fell on her shoulders to sort them out and allay their fears. She had burned through the morning going through the many complaints, sending out officers to calm citizens and arrest anyone in the city who thought they could stir up the fears of the citizens.

She was done though; she couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't made for paperwork, she was built for physical action and that's exactly what she intended to do. Putting the stack of papers into a drawer of her ornate wooden desk (a gift from Su after she had become captain) she set out for the courtyard, possibly to spar with one of the twins to blow off some steam.

None of the Beifongs except Su had ever beaten her. She was one of the best benders in the city and everybody knew it. Stopping at the locker rooms before going to the courtyard, she removed her bulky armor, unfortunately mandatory to wear while on duty, and changed into her exercise gear. She dressed in a green tank top and grey sweats. She wrapped her forearms and hands and then her calves and feet. Finally, she tied her thick black hair back and walked out.

It took her only a few minutes to reach the gym, where she did a quick warm up on the dancing barre. When she was done she cracked her knuckles and walked into the bright sunlight of Zaofu. The metal architecture reflected the light everywhere, forcing her to squint her eyes until she was in the shade of the pavilion. As she had hoped, the twins were there. As she hadn't, so were Su and Korra.  

Su spotted her first, "Hello Kuvira. Here to practice?"

Kuvira groaned internally and put on a smile, "Just here to blow off some steam."

"Come down then. We can all practice together."

Korra's eyes were directed at the ground at Su's feet, Kuvira's were on Korra. As Kuvira descended, Su turned to Korra.

"Have you met Kuvira yet Korra?"

Kuvira answered, "I've introduced myself to the avatar Su."

Su's smile faltered for a moment, but she bounced back immediately, "It's not like you to introduce yourself to people Kuvira. What's gotten into you?"

"I'd be an idiot not to introduce myself to the avatar."

Su laughed, "Oh that sharp mouth." Grabbing Korra by the shoulder she asked her, "Did you know Kuvira is one of my children too?"

"She uhh, mentioned it yeah."

Su turned to Kuvira again, "Well well, seems you two have talked more than I thought. This is so out of character for you Kuvira."

Kuvira had one sure fire way to get Su off her back, "It just came up in conversation mother."

Su's smile nearly split her face as she wrapped Kuvira in a hug.

"Wei! Wing! Kuvira needs a sparring partner."

Both twins simultaneously crossed their arms over their chests and hissed at Kuvira. She rolled her eyes as Su berated them. Just because they got their asses whooped every time they stepped into the ring with Kuvira was no reason to chicken out. Even if the bruises were still there from last time. Kuvira turned her gaze from their sarcastic turn to Korra. Korra was staring at Kuvira and quickly turned her head away as soon as Kuvira looked at her. Kuvira smirked; it was good to see that she made Korra so nervous in public. 

"Korra, why don't you spar with Kuvira? She's one of Zaofu's best benders."

Korra blushed, but nodded her acquiescence. As they descended to an open space, Kuvira whispered in Korra's ear.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

Korra didn't say anything, but moved to the opposite part of the arena. Kuvira mirrored her movements and assumed an aggressive stance. Korra made the first move, whipping her cable at Kuvira's feet. Kuvira easily dodged the attack and sent her own at Korra's own, using less power than she normally would. It wrapped around Korra's forearm and she pulled heavily on the cable, but Korra sent her grounded cable up and around, latching onto Kuvira's ankle and ripping it out from under her.

Korra's face was in a triumphant smirk, "Take it easy on me huh?" 

Kuvira's eyes narrowed dangerously and her mouth moved into a grim smirk. Time to get serious. Pushing herself up from the ground she bent one of the meteorites off of its pedestal and hurled it at Korra. Korra dodged easily, but Kuvira wasn't finished. Moving like a waterbender she stretched the metal and sent it hurtling at Korra from behind, trapping both her wrists and tossing her to the ground.

"One to one," Kuvira said, now her turn to smirk triumphantly.

Korra pushed herself off ground and got ready for round three. They circled each other, each putting three meteorites into orbit around their bodies. Korra was again the first to attack, sending one meteor at Kuvira. Kuvira caught the missile and added it to her orbit before sending she combined two of her meteorites and sent a wall of metal at Korra.

Korra metalbent the wall asunder and launched another meteor at Kuvira, but she was ready. Attaching a cable to each of her meteorites, she used them like bolos, encapsulating Korra and throwing her in the air before letting her go. Korra panicked for a moment, but airbent her way to a safe landing.

"Feel free to use all the elements avatar," Kuvira called, "You'll need them."

Kuvira was pleased to see Korra's face flushed, mostly out of anger, but she knew that Korra was as excited as she was. Her animalistic pose struck Kuvira as insanely sexy and she couldn't help, but smile playfully as she bounced on the soles of her feet, ready for the next round. 

Korra waited for Kuvira to make the first move this round. Kuvira decided to play it safe and lashed out with her cable. Korra dodged it and sent a blast of fire at Kuvira, who raised a wall of earth in defense. She kicked out a section at Korra who sliced it in half with a water whip before lashing the whip at Kuvira, catching her ankle and lifting her off the ground.

Kuvira wasn't ready to give up though. Korra would soon find out that Kuvira dominated on the battle field as well as in the bed. Digging her hands into the earth she ripped herself from the grip of the water whip and pulled a boulder from the ground. She hefted it above her head without using her bending and threw it at Korra. Not one to be bested, Korra grabbed the boulder with her hands and emulated Kuvira, holding it above her head and tossing it back to Kuvira, along with another boulder.

It went on this way for some time, the number of rocks escalating until at least a hundred stones of varying sizes hurtled back and forth between them. Kuvira's brow was soaked with sweat as she glared in concentration. Su and the twins stood, mouths agape as the rocks were hurled back and forth. Sometimes they couldn't even see the girls due to the blockade of earth.

Suddenly, A stray stone struck Kuvira in the head and she collapsed. Korra cried out as Kuvira was covered in a mountain of earth. Korra sprinted towards Kuvira as Su and the twins did. Together they lifted the mountain of earth off of Kuvira's prone form.

Su thought that she was distraught over what had just happened, but it would seem Korra was affected far worse than she was was. Her face was covered in tears as she held Kuvira's mouth close to her ear.

"She's not breathing Su!" she screamed, her voice breaking.

"Move aside Korra," Su commanded. Using her bending she drew the earth from Kuvira's lungs. As Kuvira coughed and gagged to life, Korra rushed to her side. She patted Kuvira's back as she hacked up the dust in her lungs. She held Kuvira's head as she wheezed and she stroked her hair and kissed her head as Kuvira recovered from the shock. 

Needless to say Su was confused, but she acted quickly. Wei and Wing didn't seem to have noticed Korra and Kuvira's actions. They were much busier pulling pieces of stone out of their arms. Su quickly shooed them away, telling them to fix the courtyard. She turned back to Korra and Kuvira. They were separated now and Kuvira was standing. It seemed that they had realized how they were acting didn't fit with being casual acquaintances. Su smiled softly as she watched Korra help dust Kuvira off and apologize profusely. She raised her eyebrow as she saw Kuvira whisper into Korra's ear, Korra turning a bright shade of red.

She could have sworn she had heard her say, "You can make it up to me tonight." She'd have to find out more. A mother's work was never done.

~~~

Korra paced the halls outside the infirmary endlessly. She was sure that she would wear a track into the metal floor, but she didn't care. Korra turned back to the closed door again, wishing she could go in, but the physician insisted that Korra wait outside.

"Korra, please sit down," Su said.

"Sorry Su," Korra replied, looking down ashamedly and sitting in the plush seat next to Suyin.   

Patting Korra motherly on the back Su said,"It's alright Korra. I understand that you're worried about Kuvira."

"I just feel so bad about what I did."

"Is that all?"

Korra turned back to Su, a questioning look on her face. Su had raised a single eyebrow and Korra could suddenly see where Kuvira had learned the eyebrow thing from. 

"What do you mean?"

Instead of answering Su smiled and leaned back in her seat, "You know it's a rare thing, what you did with Kuvira. It's called the Terra Halo and many earthbenders have tried to perform the technique and failed for many generations." Leaning closer to Korra she said quietly, "It takes a strong connection with another bender to be able to do that. A certain... chemistry."

Before Korra could speak, the doors opened and Kuvira exited. Su rose immediately and hugged Kuvira. Kuvira was stunned for a moment before awkwardly returning the hug.

"Are you alright?" Su asked. 

"Yes, the doctor removed all the dust from my lungs and patched me up."

"Good. I'm glad you're alright." Giving Kuvira another hug and a kiss on the forehead, she went to leave.

"Oh before I forget, you should come to dinner tonight Kuvira. I'm sure everyone will want to see you after what just happened." She gave a raised eyebrow look to Korra before she dashed off down the hall. Korra could swear she heard giggles.

"I think Su is on to us."

"Fuck. I hope not," Kuvira said.

They stood in the hallway awkwardly for a few moments. Kuvira motioned down the opposite end of the hall, towards a balcony.

"Want to go for a walk?"

Korra smiled, "Sure."

They walked out to the balcony, the sun still high in the sky, "I think we have a few hours until dinner. Where do you want to go?" Kuvira asked.

Korra pondered for a moment, "I don't really know anything about Zaofu. Where do you suggest?"

"Well there's the metalbending museum. Or we could go to the library. Maybe... what?"

Korra was smiling and laughing softly at Kuvira, "I didn't know you were such a nerd."

Kuvira blushed, "I' m not a... I just like learning. Fuck off."

Kuvira huffed and turned her back to Korra. Korra wrapped her arms around Kuvira's waist and set her head on hers shoulder, "It's okay. We can go do nerd stuff if you want."

"No. I have a better idea. Come on."

Kuvira led Korra back into the hallway and out of the citadel, heading into main Zaofu. In the city they boarded a train to go to the adjacent dome. Once there Kuvira led Korra into a tall metallic building, much like all the rest of them. The interior was dimly lit with red crystals. A bored looking man sat at a counter much too small for him. 

"Where are we Kuvira?"

"instead of answering, Kuvira went up to the man at the desk and bought two tickets. Coming back to Korra she handed her one and kept walking into a dimly lit hallway. Descending down a couple flights of stairs they finally reached a long hallway ending with a large man in front of a metal door. He looked nervous as Kuvira approached.

"Here to participate Captain?" he asked.

"Just to watch today Hong."

Kuvira handed him her ticket and Korra did as well. He opened the door and Korra was assaulted with the smell of sweat, blood, and testosterone. It seemed like her kind of place. Kuvira had led her to an underground earthbending arena.

Over the noise Kuvira told her, "Toph Beifong established this place in honor of the arena she used to fight in. Follow me, I have a box."

Avoiding the crowd of boisterous men and women, they arrived at a stone box, above the heads of the crowd, but still close enough to see blood fly.

"Wow Kuvira, you really know how to woo a girl, you know that?"

Kuvira punched her softly on the arm before taking a seat. She motioned for an attendant to come, "Care to make a bet Korra?"

Korra smiled and pulled out her purse, counting out 5 gold pieces and ten silver pieces, "Who should I bet on?" she asked.

Kuvira looked at the program for the day's matches, "Fong Li and Zu Lin fight next."

Korra looked at the profiles of the two fighters. Fong Li was a heavily built man with an impressive mustachio. Zu Lin was a slight woman, but with a glare that made Korra shiver.

"I'll put it one Fong Li."

Korra handed the attendant her money and Kuvira matched her, smirking as she bet on Zu Lin.

"Will their be anything else, Champion Kuvira?"

"Would you like anything to eat?" Kuvira asked.

"Fire flakes?"

"Fire flakes," Kuvira told the attendant. He bowed and removed himself from the room, leaving Kuvira and Korra alone to watch the match.

"Champion?"

"I like to fight here in my spare time. I'm 47-0."

Korra raised her eyebrows and Kuvira grinned at her expression of disbelief and respect. Korra was stunned by Kuvira's apparent proclivity for this. Intent upon proving herself to her, Korra decided to tell her about her time in Republic City.

"You know, I used to probend. Almost won the championship if it wasn't for Amon."

Kuvira smiled at Korra, "Maybe we can get in the ring sometime? Not today of course. I'm sure you could give me a run for my money."

Kuvira elbowed Korra in the ribs and Korra kissed Kuvira on the lips. They remained locked together until they heard the attendant returning.

"Here are your fire flakes ma'am," he turned to Kuvira. "Fong Li and Zu Lin will be competing in five minutes."

"Thank you. You may go."

He bowed out and Korra shoved her hand in the fire flakes. She offered some to Kuvira, who politely declined. They waited for the next match to come on anxiously. Korra was slightly off put by the blood on the arena floor.

"Is it always this bloody?" she asked.

"Only if the matches last long. The rules are alot like probending rules, but fist fights are allowed and there aren't time limits. The occasional person dies in the arena."

Korra blanched, "Have you ever killed anybody?"

Kuvira simply gave her the eyebrows. Then the next match had started. Fong Li started off with a massive attack of boulders, smothering Zu Lin with a cascade of earth. When Zu Lin didn't get out of the pile nobody seemed concerned and Korra soon saw why. Zu Lin burrowed out from under Fong Li and flipped him over. She sent her own rain of boulders against him and, despite his best efforts to block the attack, he was thrown out of the arena.

"Zu Lin wins!" the announcer proclaimed.

Kuvira leaned triumphantly back in her seat while Korra and the other spectators who had bet on Fong Li protested loudly. For two more hours Korra and Kuvira bet on fighters. More often than not Kuvira won so when they finally left Korra's pockets were severely diminished, while Kuvira was much more affluent than before.

On the train ride back Korra slept on Kuvira's shoulder, being softly awoken when they reached the main dome, "Korra, wake up."

"Hmm, wha?"

"We're back, let's go."

As they walked through the streets they could see the sun starting to set. It would be dark in another hour or so and then dinner would start. 

"Did you have fun today Korra?" Kuvira asked.

"I did, but my wallet didn't."

Kuvira laughed and nudged Korra away from her, eliciting a small air blast at directed at her hair, messing it up. Suddenly, Kuvira's hand darted out and she grasped Korra's, interlocking their fingers. Korra blushed and squeezed Kuvira's hand, eliciting a squeeze back. Too embarrassed to say anything, Korra and Kuvira held hands until they were in sight of the citadel. 

"I'll see you in a bit," Kuvira said, giving Korra a quick peck before she turned to go find her quarters. Before she could get away though, Korra snatched her back and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Kuvira returned the sentiment, running her fingers through Korra's long, straight hair. They parted with a sigh, their lips hovering next to each others.

"We should go get ready," Korra said.

"Yeah," Kuvira said. Neither of them moved for what seemed like forever. Kuvira finally forced herself away.

"I'll see you soon," she whispered in parting.

In her way to her room Kuvira grinned like an idiot. She had so much fun with Korra today that it made up for the family dinner she was about to have. She hadn't had a family dinner for over a year, but here she was now, ready to suffer her adoptive family's smothering affection, just to spend time with Korra.

besides, if Su really did know about them, or at least suspected, then there was no point in hiding it. Even without her truth seer, Su had a way of getting information.

Arriving finally at her quarters, Kuvira quickly undressed and jumped in the shower. As she scrubbed herself clean she trailed her fingers over her scars. She had contemplated having them removed many times, but could never bring herself to it. She didn't know why, she hated these scars. She remembered how she got each and every one.

she didn't want to dwell on those memories, however, and finished her shower. As she dried herself off, she went to her closet. It was small and only held a single article of clothing, a dress that Su had given to her for her birthday last year. Made in the Zaofu style with a unique collar, she donned the garment, pleased with how it fit. 

Zaofu women were traditional in some ways, but the whole city was full of people who were work oriented. In this dress Kuvira could just as easily fight off Zaheer and his group as she could ballroom dance with Korra. She grinned at the thought, but caught herself in the mirror. 

She still didn't know what Korra meant to her, but today felt like a date. They had acted like a bona fide couple, planting kisses in public and holding hands. For some reason, no one seemed to recognize Kuvira out of her armor. She supposed that it was because she had always opted out of the family's publicity. Nobody seemed to recognize Korra either, a stranger occurrence.

Kuvira braided her hair and exited her room, greeting her guards as she made her way to the dinner hall. She arrived just as the plates were being set. Su was already in the room, as was Bataar.

Su spotted her first, again, "Kuvira dear you look lovely." 

Bataar stepped forward, "How are you feeling Kuvira?" 

"I feel fine Bataar, thank you," she answered. Bataar had always been a bit more distant with Kuvira than Su, but that was because of his constant work. They had spent time together before though, when Kuvira had first arrived to the Beifong's family until her thirteenth birthday. Then Bataar had started spending more time with Bataar Jr. 

"We half suspected you wouldn't come Kuvira," Su said, bringing her to the side.

"You didn't raise me without manners, Su." 

Su smiled and clasped Kuvira's green clothed shoulders, "So, tell me about you and Korra."

Kuvira suddenly became bashful, "Straight to the point then? Alright, we've been seeing each other. For about a week now."

Su nearly squealed with joy at the news. In fact, she was so excited that Bataar and the kitchen crew looked over inquisitively. Kuvira tried desperately to keep Su from jumping for joy. 

"Please, Su quiet down."

"Oh, I'm just so glad for you Kuvira, " she leaned in close to whisper. "Your very first girlfriend."

"Very first?" Korra sauntered into the room, her blue eyes taunting Kuvira.

"First  _official,_ " she said haughtily.

Su rolled her eyes. Giving Korra a small hug she left them to rejoin her husband. Korra's grin was from ear to ear. 

"What are you so happy about?" Kuvira asked. Korra was wearing a simple dress, cut in the Zaofu fashion, but in blue and trimmed with black. Her collar was made of coral. Kuvira thought she looked Beautiful.

"So we're dating now?"

Kuvira blushed as she realized the implications of the conversation. She covered her face with her hands in shame. Korra stepped forward and delicately peeled her fingers off of her face. Looking Kuvira in the eyes she gave her a peck on the forehead.

"Can we please still keep this secret?" Kuvira asked.

Korra smiled understandingly and nodded her head. Just as she let go of Kuvira's hands, the rest of the dinner guests arrived. The Beifongs occupied one side of the table, for once the whole family being there for dinner. Korra and her friends occupied the other side of the table. Kuvira occupied the seat of honor to Su's right hand, right next to Korra too.

Kuvira inspected Korra's friends. She knew all of their names, of course. It was her business to know who entered the city at all times. There was the firebender Mako, former pro- bender and currently a cop in Republic City. She liked him, he had his head on his shoulders. Then there was his brother Bolin, an earthbender. Having tried his hand at many endeavors, Kuvira saw his capriciousness as a minor threat, but his dopiness allayed her fears. Then there was the woman sitting next to Korra.

Kuvira knew her, everyone knew her. She was the head of Future Industries, one of the brightest minds of the generation and knockout attractive. Korra would be jealous, but she doubted that Asami Sato had ever made Korra squeal like she did.

Su tapped her crystal glass, drawing attention to herself, "As you all know, we had a bit of a scare with Kuvira today."

Kuvira slunk into her seat. She hated attention.

"Thank the spirits that she survived," she turned to look at Kuvira, 'I couldn't stand to ever lose a daughter."

Kuvira blushed as the table guests applauded and drank.

"Let's eat!" Su declared, clapping her hands and bringing in a drove of servers. The tables were covered in food and the merriment lasted for many hours. They drank and ate and talked until the domes closed. Over the course of the diner Kuvira got to know Korra's friends. She had a conversation about the police force in Republic City with Mako and Bolin seemed to be a nice guy, a little dim though. Finally, Kuvira took a chance to excuse herself and left the room. As she left she trailed her fingers covertly along Korra's arm.

Some of the other guests of the dinner had already excused themselves for the night, but Kuvira didn't bother searching them out. She was exhausted and her dress was starting to feel uncomfortable on her. She might enjoy the design of Zaofu dresses, but that didn't make her a dress person. 

She walked high up to one of the high balconies of the citadel. She still had a glass of champagne in her hand, which she downed and set upon the wrought iron railing. She would bring it to the kitchens herself later, Kuvira hated to inconvenience the Beifong servants. 

She felt the footsteps before she heard them. Turning around she saw that Korra had brought her another glass of champagne. 

"It was pretty nice of Su to throw you a dinner party."

Kuvira shrugged, "I guess. She tends to go overboard." Accepting the glass of champagne from Korra, she took a sip. Turning back to look at the city, Korra joined her at the railing. Kuvira reached out and interlaced her fingers with Korra's. They tightened their fingers around each other's and admired the lights of Zaofu. Kuvira leaned her head on Korra's shoulder and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Korra asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong," Kuvira said. She downed her glass and tugged on Korra's hand.

"You look beautiful by the way," Kuvira said. 

Korra blushed and leaned in to plant a kiss on Kuvira's lips, which she gladly reciprocated. As they parted, Kuvira softly bit Korra's lip, holding her head in place. 

"Your room or mine?" she asked, letting go as a grin grew on her face.

Korra laughed, "Let's do mine."

Kuvira picked up the glasses and led Korra into the hallway. Handing their glasses to a servant, Kuvira and Korra made their way to Korra's room, giggling as they talked and hiding from passing eyes. Finally, they reached Korra's room near the gardens. Entering, Korra locked the door behind them. 

"I've been dying to get out of this dress all night," Kuvira exclaimed, exasperated. Undoing the collar of her dress she discarded the robes, revealing a lack of a bra. Korra raised her eyebrows at the sight of Kuvira's supple breasts and pushed her onto the bed. Kuvira was tired, so she let Korra lead. As Korra's tongue trailed around her nipples she gasped softly, intertwining her hand through Korra's hair.

Korra started to pull off Kuvira's pants as Kuvira unfastened Korra's coral collar. Carefully placing the collar to the side, she slid her hands down Korra's back and under her shirt, pulling it up and off. Kuvira continued to trail kisses all over Kuvira's bare torso as Kuvira undressed her. By the time Kuvira had gotten Korra's shirt off, revealing her toned stomach and perky breasts, she was soaking wet and moaning for Korra to finish the foreplay.

"I'll be right back," Korra said, jumping off Kuvira and heading to the bathroom. She stopped at the door and winked at the panting Kuvira, "Be ready when I come back."

Inside the bathroom Korra pulled a bag out from under the sink. Inside was a freshly purchased piece of lingerie. Korra loved the design, it covered only her nipples and Vagina, leaving little else to the imagination. The black silk felt divine on her skin as she slipped on the underwear and the gown to cover it. The piece was a little small on her. It was supposed to reach to mid thigh, but on Korra it only barely covered her ass. She was sure Kuvira wouldn't mind. 

"Are you ready?" she purred seductively, coming out of the bathroom.

To her utter surprise, she saw Kuvira was spread across the pillows, sound asleep. It seemed that Kuvira had tried to get into a sexy position for Korra, but had fallen asleep half way through. Korra smiled at the sleeping Kuvira. Her position was so ridiculous and cute that Korra couldn't help, but laugh to herself.

She removed the gown and took off her underwear. Setting them back into the bag she put it in an empty drawer and removed a normal pair of panties. Slipping them on, she lifted Kuvira and re-positioned her under the covers. While Korra did this, Kuvira started to stir.

"Korra?"

"Shhhh," Korra whispered, kissing Kuvira's forehead and tucking her in. Sliding in next to her she gave her girlfriend another kiss on her bare shoulders, slipping off to sleep as she listened to Kuvira's quiet snores. 

 


End file.
